1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power window apparatus and, more particularly, to a power window apparatus having a rack and a pinion which rolls on the rack in meshing engagement therewith so as to move a window glass between open and close positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power window apparatus having a rack and a pinion for driving a window glass between open and close positions have been known from, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-68284 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-286485.
In this known power window apparatus, a rack is disposed in a space between the door outer and door inner panels so as to extend in the direction of movement of the window glass. A motor is fixed to the lower end of the window glass through a holder. The motor has an output shaft carrying a pinion which meshes with the above-mentioned rack, so that rotation of the motor output shaft in one and the other directions causes the pinion to roll along the rack so as to drive the window glass up and down between the open and close positions.
This type of power window apparatus offers advantages over so-called X-arm type power window apparatus in that the internal of a door between the door outer panel and inner panel is effectively be utilized by virtue of reduced number of parts and smaller space for installation of such parts.
Members such as reinforcers for the door outer panel, rods and arm members for locking and unlocking the door and so forth are disposed between the door outer panel and the window glass when the window glass has been retracted into the door.
In the known power window apparatus, components on the window glass such a rack, motor and so forth are disposed such that they do not interfere with the above-mentioned members such as reinforcers, rods and arms inside the door when the window is opened, i.e., when the window glass has been retracted into the space between both door panels. In addition, the path of movement of the window glass is so determined that the components on the window glass are not interfered with the above-mentioned members disposed between both door panels.
More specifically, in the known power window apparatus, components such as a rack, motor and so forth carried by the window glass, as well as window glass itself, are slightly spaced from the outer door panel towards the compartment. In addition, the window glass is curved in the thicknesswise direction of the door. Consequently, the path of movement of the window glass also is spaced away from the door outer panel inwardly of the compartment. This arrangement enables the window glass to be moved smoothly in the opening and closing directions without being interfered with other members.
In the known power window apparatus of the type described, a height difference or a step is inevitably formed between the outer surface of the window glass and the outer surface of the door outer panel, because the window glass and the components of the window driving mechanism carried by the window glass are spaced away from the door outer panel towards the compartment. Obviously, the step between the outer surface of the window glass and the outer surface of the door outer panel is preferably made small. In recent years, there is a demand for "flush surface", i.e., that the outer surfaces of the window glass and the outer door panel are substantially flush with each other when the window glass is in full close position.
As stated before, members such as reinforcers, rods and arms exist between the window glass and the door outer panel when the window is opened, i.e., when the window glass has been retracted into the space between the door outer and inner panels, so that it is impossible to locate the window glass in the vicinity of the door outer panel.